Prince Caspian and the Heirs
by Miss.Pixie.M
Summary: Sequel to: The Lion,the Witch, the Wardrobe and Time. The Pevensies and the Chases are back in Narnia after a long year. Narnia has been over run and coping with some shocking truths are going to turn Rebecca's world upside down more than she thought was possible.
1. Chapter 1: Back To Our Roots

Prince Caspian and the Heirs.

Chapter 1:

"_I remember we were living like kings and queens in a little tiny castle made of hopes and dreams. It was destiny meant to be, so complete, the perfect team but suddenly there's a glitch in the system. And between us is a bit strip of distance, they say it's supposed to make the heart grow fonder, from all I can tell it couldn't be wronger." Dancing On My Own-Pixie Lott._

2011:

I was sitting at my desk that evening, drawing away as usually did. I was in the middle of sketching a seven year old boy holding a bow when my mum called:

"Rebecca and Oliver, please come down, I've got some news!"

I sighed, put my pencil down and headed downstairs and met Olly half way down.

"Have any idea what this is about?" I asked.

"No, I don't." He shrugged.

We reached the living-room to see Mum sitting with her boyfriend on the couch. She gestured us to sit down on the other one and we did.

"Paul and I have some news." She beamed. "I'm pregnant."

"And we're going to get married." Paul added.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open. She was pregnant? I was going to have another sibling? This couldn't be serious. These things take time! They had only been together for two years! Having kids is a big responsibility and marriage is a big step.

"No need to look so excited." Mum said sarcastically.

"It's great, mum, really." Oliver smiled. "It's just a lot to take in."

"Rebecca?" My mum asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm … I'm…" I stuttered. "I'm shocked."

"And why is that?" She looked angry but was trying not to let it show.

"It's just a surprise." I swallowed.

"At least I know my own daughter doesn't support me, isn't that brilliant?" She scoffed and got up.

"You have no idea what it's like!" I yelled at her. "You're happy, you might have found the love of your life and now you're going to have a kid. What about me Mum? I've been practically invisible to you since you got divorced! You don't know what it's like to be stuck here day by day when all your heart wants is to be somewhere else with other people!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that?" She shouted.

"When have you ever cared about how I act? I've been getting into fights at school all year and you've never given a damn! I don't even know why you're going to have another kid; you hardly have time for the two of us!"

And with that I ran out of the room grabbing my coat as I walked out of the door. I headed for nowhere in particular I just headed in a random direction. I ended up at the entrance of the Tube. I took out my pass and beeped it. Once I reached one of the platforms I sat down on one of the benches. I felt someone sit down beside me.

"You shouldn't have gone that far." Oliver told me.

"I've wanted to get those things off my chest for a while." I looked up at him.

"Mum didn't really appreciate it though." Olly sighed. "I know this year has been hard for you but you need to stop taking your anger out on others."

"I know, but I'm just frustrated all the time. I want to go back, see my kids again and see Peter again." A single tear fell from my eye.

"You will see them again." Oliver reassured me.

"It's been a year, how long does he expect me to wait?"

"Maybe for now you should accept that we live here and stop pretending any different." He advised.

"I can't Oliver."

"I'm not asking you to forget I just want you to move on in the meantime instead of cutting yourself off from this world."

I sighed, I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it. Then suddenly I felt him pinch me.

"Oliver, stop it!" I stood up laughing.

"I'm not doing anything!" He raised his hands in defence.

"Of course you're not!" I smiled.

"Honestly! I'm not-" He stopped then jumped off the bench. "What the hell was that?"

I saw the train coming on and a sudden wind start to rise.

"Oliver, give me your hand!" I held mine out to him.

"Is this magic?" He asked.

"I think it is!" I answered.

The train came in and bit by bit the scenery changed as it went by. Once it had gone by us we were standing in a cave on a beach.

"We're back." I whispered.

"I can't believe it!" Oliver gasped before turning and hugging me.

"We are actually back!" I grinned as I pulled away.

"And we're not alone." He gestured to the sand in front of me.

There was a blue jacket lying there. I walked over and picked it up. There was a name scribbled on to the label at the collar. I read it and my heart skipped a beat.

"PETER?" I yelled while running out of the cave. "PETER?"

Then I saw him he was in the water messing around with Susan, Ed and Lucy.

"PETER!" I yelled again as I dropped his coat and started running towards him at top speed.

He looked up and I saw his smile increase as he did. He couldn't have gotten out of the water faster. Peter began to run in my direction. We met halfway and I jumped into his arms with such force we fell backwards on to the sand.

"It's really you." I whispered as we sat up and I placed my hands on both his cheeks.

"It's really me." He had tears in his eyes.

I couldn't wait any longer I crashed my lips against his and he immediately started to kiss back. Our lips moved perfectly in sync like they always had. It was the most amazing feeling to taste his lips again, to have the softness of them touch mine and to have his arms around me again. I don't know how long the kiss lasted but all I knew was that when we did release each other I didn't want to.

"I have missed you so much." He murmured as he trailed kisses up and down my neck line.

"I've missed you too." I sighed as I melted in to his arms resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you go this time." He promised.

I brought my head up again and looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you." I leaned in and gave him another peck.

"Are we allowed to see her or not?" Ed joked from behind him.

"All in good time, Edmund don't worry." I smiled as Peter and I both got up from the ground.

I went over and gave him a big hug before moving on to Susan and Lucy. Oliver gave the girls a hug and the boys what they like to call "a man hug". I just think they're being damn annoying when they do that. They should just give each other a proper hug and be done with it.

"So you guys were having fun?" Oliver said.

"Just a bit." Lucy smiled.

"We were actually on our way up to see why there were ruins in Narnia." Ed informed us.

"Ruins? In Narnia? Since when?" I asked looking slightly confused.

"That's exactly what we want to find out." Peter took my hand and we began to make our way up to the ruins above us.

XxxxxX

We began looking around the place.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I said sadly as I came up to Lucy who was looking over the water from an old balcony.

"Why so sad?" She asked but I just shook my head, they would realise sooner or later where we were. "I wonder who lived here." She went on to say.

"I think we did." Susan said as she bent down to pick up a golden knight she had hit with her foot.

"That's mine, from my chess set." Edmund remarked as he took the piece from Susan's hand.

"Which chest set?" Peter asked.

"I don't think he has a golden chest set in Finchley does he?" I answered sarcastically.

"I had forgotten how critical you could get." Peter teased.

"Well I hadn't." Oliver huffed.

"It can't be." Lucy said as if in daze.

She then ran by us grabbing Peter's hand as she went and led us to an opening.

"Look, imagine walls." She put in front of what I could tell was the remains of a throne. "And columns there." She arranged Susan. "And then a glass roof."

Ed had already found his spot so Lucy stood in hers. I walked up what was left of the steps and took Peter's hand.

"This was Cair Paravel." I breathed.

"But what happened, we have only been gone a year." Susan asked.

"Narnian time doesn't go at the same rate as ours." I explained. "Aslan knows how long we've been gone."

We headed out of what used to the throne room. When we reached another bit Edmund kneeled and examined the rocks.

"Catapults." He observed.

"What?" Peter looked at him.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund explained.

"But who would attack? We had the biggest army; no one would dare to do it." Oliver interjected.

"We were gone." I stated. "An army without a leader is nothing. With us out of the way Narnia was prey to anything the bordering lands would want."

Peter looked at him then walked off towards the wall followed by Edmund. He pulled away the ivy from the wall and with Ed started to push. He was trying to get in to the secret chamber. Once they had pushed the wall away a small wooden door was revealed. Peter, with the help of his pocket knife, knocked some of the rotten wood away to open the door from the other side. He ripped the bottom part of his shirt off and wrapped it around a couple of twigs.

"No one happens to have matches?" He asked.

"I don't have any matches but would this help?" Ed said as he pulled a torch out of his bag.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter smiled as he threw his thing away.

Ed just smiled and led the way down. I let Susan and Lucy go ahead of me as well as my brother.

"Ladies first." Peter smiled.

"Thank you." I smirked as I grabbed his hand and walked in. We quickly caught up with the others and soon overtook them. We headed down the steps and together we pushed the steel gates open revealing six chests with stone statues behind them.

"I can't believe it, it's all still here." Peter looked amazed.

Lucy rushed by us to her chest. Followed by Susan, Oliver and Ed. Peter hung back as he picked up a golden tray with Aslan's head on it. I watched at him take a deep breathe a blow some of the dust off it.

"I was so tall." Lucy remarked as she pulled a dress out of the trunk and compared it to her body.

"Well, you were older then." Susan smiled.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Ed had put his war helmet on that was way too big.

I took a deep breath and walked over to my chest and opened it. Waiting for me was my sword gently placed on top of parchments and clothes. I took it out and slowly caressed the sword hilt debating whether I should pull it out or not. I turned to look back at Peter who was staring longingly at the statue of himself. I knew how much he probably wanted to be that High King again. He started taking slow steps towards it.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan as she continued to rummage her chest.

"I can't find my horn. I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back." She sighed.

Peter was now in front of his chest and opened it carefully. He attracted the attention of everyone in the room. He went straight for his sword and pulled it straight out of its cover without hesitation.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." He recited.

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished.

There was a moment of silence before she continued. "Everyone we knew, Mr Tumnus and the Beavers, they're all gone."

I turned away from everyone to hide the tears that had begun to fall. They were dead. Archer and Liliana were gone. I had never failed anything in my life but I had failed them.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on here." Peter announced.

I didn't turn round I just stood there for a moment.

"Can you give us a minute?" I heard Peter's voice plead the others.

Ever so silently they left the room and I felt Peter strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Everything is going to be alright." Peter murmured.

"They're dead Peter." I turned round to meet his eyes. "We abandoned them and now they're dead."

"We did not abandon them." He wiped the tears away from my cheeks but it was no use others continued to fall.

"We left, Peter. We went back. I promised Archer I would come back. I let him down and now he's dead." I rested my head on his shoulder as I tried to regain control of my breathing.

"We didn't leave on purpose it was an accident." He whispered. "If we could change it we would."

I felt tears on my neck. Peter was crying as well. For once he was letting the real emotions show.

"You're right." I lifted my head. "We need to find out what's going on."

I gently pressed my lips against his before turning and grabbing some clothes that would fit me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not going to trek around Narnia in these clothes am I?" I gestured to my jeans and navy blue top.

"You're right we should change." Peter agreed.

He went over to his chest and rummaged through it before finding something suitable. We both changed there and I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to his chest as he changed. He hadn't lost that six-pack.

XxxxxX

"Are we ready to go?" I asked as Peter and I came up the stairs to meet the others.

They had already gotten changed: Lucy and Susan had opted for a dress unlike me who had gone for a look similar to the boys.

"Let's get started then." Ed said.

We climbed back down to the beach and continued along. After a while we came to a soft water lake.

"What's that?" I pointed to a small row boat.

"They're going to throw the dwarf in!" Lucy cried.

Susan was first to react.

"Drop him!" She ordered as she loaded her bow.

The two men shrugged and dropped the dwarf in the water.

"Really, Susan?" I added before running for the water dropping my sword as I went.

I saw one of her arrows hit one of the soldiers and the other jumped ship and swam off. I reached the water and dived in followed by Peter and Edmund. Peter and I headed for the dwarf. Peter caught him and pulled him up. I hate it when he does things that I had begun to do. He saw that I was going for him, why not let me? I swam to the surface and watched as Peter dragged the dwarf to safety. Edmund had gone for the boat and was currently coming up to us.

Lucy hurried to cut the dwarf's bonds.

"Drop him?" He demanded after he had regained his breath. "Is that the best you could do?"

"A simple thank you would suffice." Susan said to him.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." He snapped.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter added.

That remark cut the dwarf off.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Oliver asked as he gave me my sword back.

"They're Telmarines, that's what they do." He answered.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked confused.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf said.

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy smiled.

Susan handed Peter his sword back. The dwarf eyed it suspiciously before sighing.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." He said in disbelief. "You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old?"

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." He introduced himself.

"You could have probably left the last part out." I snorted.

"Probably." The dwarf chuckled.

"You might be surprised." Peter challenged as he held his sword out.

"You don't want to do that boy."

"Not me, him." Peter gestured to Ed as he gave the dwarf his sword.

Ed smiled and drew his. The dwarf took Peter's sword and let it drop to ground as if it was too heavy but I knew better. Edmund looked a bit cocky. Suddenly the dwarf swung Pete's sword viciously and hard. Edmund had to duck to avoid it. He swung again and this time he nearly hit Ed.

"Are you all right?" The dwarf teased.

Edmund swung and moved behind the dwarf whacking him as he went. He blocked the dwarf's attack and counterattacked. He swayed his sword with speed and ease managing to finally disarm his opponent. The dwarf dropped to his knees.

"Beards and bedsteads." He gasped. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan enquired.

* * *

_I'm back guys ! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. 5 reviews will earn the next chapter ! Please do it, they make me smile!_


	2. Chapter 2: On A Different Page

_Sorry I have taken forever but with exams and all that it's been hard so sorry ! Here it is, enjoy!_

Chapter 2:

_"And I know that I should probably just let go, because I know that it won't work out and everyone tells me that. So I try to convince myself that I'm better off without him...but then I'll think of him and remember his smile and I can't imagine myself with anyone else and no matter how hard it will be, I want to be with him." (Don't you think it describes exactly Rebecca's feelings?)_

"He blew the horn last night." Trumpkin explained.

We had settled on the beach in the meantime. We had yet to come up with a plan and so far listening to what Trumpkin had to say was the best we had. We needed to know what the situation was in Narnia first.

"Who blew it?" I asked.

"Prince Caspian." He answered.

"Who is he?" Peter asked as I saw a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

"He's the Telmarine prince as far I know. Quite young by the look and sound of him. He was running from some guards for some reason. He had the horn on him and he panicked. He blew it and apparently called you back."

"And where is he?" Peter pressed.

"I last saw him in the Shuddering Woods." Trumpkin revealed.

"Well, now we know where to go, we must be off." Peter announced as he stood up and looked to the boat. "If we take the river as far in as we can it will be a quicker route."

"We need to get to the Narnians first, not hunt down some prince." I intervened.

"He has Susan's horn, there is something weird about that and he will be with the Narnians." Peter said as he headed for the boat.

"Peter can be quite stubborn." Lucy told the dwarf.

"He's just warming up." I muttered in response, making Trumpkin smile.

"We better go or he'll start to get pissed off." Oliver said as he got up.

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that." I looked at my brother with a smile.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me sis." He stated as he turned and walked up to Peter.

"Oliver has changed." Lucy said to me.

"He's changed a lot." I nodded. "He's grown up."

I sighed and walked up to the boat that Peter had pushed back into the water.

"So we're going to find this Caspian then?" I asked once I reached him.

"He is our best bet to find out what is going on here." Peter said as he got in the boat before holding his hand out to me.

I accepted it and took a seat on the middle row next to Susan. Behind us sat Lucy and Trumpkin at the front of the boat with Peter taking control of the rowing. I saw Oliver look disappointed. Peter may be the strongest but Olly was a boss at kayaking. But he didn't say anything; he just took his seat at the back along with Ed. We carried on for a while in an awkward silence between the still woods.

"The trees look so still." Lucy noticed.

"They're trees, what do you expect?" Trumpkin retorted.

"They used to dance." Lucy told him.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees they retreated so deep into themselves they haven't been heard of since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy said.

"Thought Aslan abandoned us when you lot did." Trumpkin looked away from us.

"We didn't mean to leave you know." Peter clarified.

There was a short silence in which I asked a question that burned in my heart.

"Amongst those that survived, did Archer and Liliana make it out? Did our kids make it?"

A dark shadow crossed the dwarf's face. I couldn't make out his answer. He almost looked afraid.

"It doesn't matter now." He shrugged.

"Get us to the Narnians and it will." Peter glared at him.

I took a deep breath and turned my gaze to the water. The distraction proved to work as it felt like no time at all we reached the riverbank Peter had apparently been heading for. We got out and as Lucy began to explore we pulled the boat out the water.

"Hello there!" Lucy broke the silence. "It's alright we're friends."

I turned to see her trying to communicate with a bear. At first it didn't seem to farfetched but then I saw something in the bear's eyes that was just wrong. It looked at Lucy as if she was ripe meat off a bone. I barely heard Trumpkin's caution words to her. I pulled out my sword and took a step forward only to be stopped by Peter. I looked at him and he shook his head.

"Stay away from her!" Susan warned as she aimed an arrow at him.

The bear charged and Lucy ran. She tripped and fell to the ground turning to face the famished animal.

"Shoot Susan shoot!" Edmund yelled.

"Lucy!" I yelled hopelessly.

An arrow was shot and the bear fell. Susan hadn't shot a thing, she stood there astonished. We both turned to see Trumpkin holding his small bow we had managed to salvage from the rowboat. Peter ran by me and drew his sword on route. Susan looked down at her feet, she seemed troubled but I brushed it off there and then. Peter had reached Lucy by now and was pulling her up. Trumpkin wasted no time in joining them as did we.

"Why didn't he stop?" Susan asked.

"He was starving." I said as I came up behind them.

Trumpkin began pocking the bear to see if it was really dead.

"It was wild wasn't it?" Oliver asked.

"I don't think it could talk at all." Peter said as he squeezed Lucy into his side.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, you become one." Trumpkin said as he knelt down. "I think you'll find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

He cut into the bear. I couldn't stand to watch so I turned away. I heard Lucy sob into Peter's shirt.

"We should hurry up. I don't like staying out in the open too long" Oliver said to break the tension.

"I'll get the stuff from the boat." I muttered and walked off.

I inhaled deeply as I got there.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked as she came up beside me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"I know when you're lying, Rebecca." She stated.

"I know you do. But I don't know what's wrong. I have felt sick since we got in the boat."

"You're just feeling guilty. You can't blame yourself. This had nothing to do with us." She sighed.

"It's good to be back though." I smiled.

"In a way, it is." Susan said as she took her cloak out of the boat.

She left me before I could ask her anymore.

XxxxxX

"I don't remember this way." Susan admitted after a while.

"That's the problem with girls you can't carry a map in your heads." Peter smirked as he looked back at us.

"That's because our heads have something in them." Lucy corrected.

"Becca, you knew all the routes, where is this leading us?" Oliver asked me.

"I know where we are, but the terrain isn't right." I sighed, as I jogged to catch Peter up.

"I wish we could have just listened to the D.L.F. in the first place." I heard Susan say and I couldn't help but grin.

"Peter, you should listen to him." I said as I took his hand entwining our fingers. "This is the way but we haven't been here in over five hundred years. Time changes lands. I think-" I was cut off by Peter.

"Will stop trying to contradict me?" Peter snapped.

"What the hell is up with you?" I shot back. "Ever since we've found the dwarf you've acted like a prat."

"Nothing is up with me." He spat.

"Really? Because right now you're not acting like the Peter I know and love. Put you damn pride aside for once."

"My pride? I'm trying to find this Caspian. Why don't you just shut up and follow your king for once?" I saw regret in his eyes once the words left him but he had crossed the line.

"You know what, come and talk to me once your head has come back down to size." I pulled my hand out of his and walked back over to Susan and Lucy.

It wasn't long before Peter came to a stop. "I'm not lost." He mumbled to himself.

"No, you're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin came up behind him.

"You said you last saw Caspian in the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way to get there is to cross at the River Rush." Peter said sourly.

"But unless I'm mistaken there are no crossings in these parts." Trumpkin continued.

"That's it then. You're mistaken." Peter decided.

I sighed in frustration as Peter continued to lead it. Why can't he just stop and listen? The woods soon came to an end and we came out to sound of rushing water. Susan overtook me and went up to Peter who was looking over the edge.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper-"

"Oh shut up." Peter interrupted her.

"It seems you should have listened in science, then." I said to no one in particular.

"Is there a way down?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, falling." Trumpkin answered.

"Well, we weren't lost." Peter said in a sweeter tone than before.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you fell about swimming?" Trumpkin suggested.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan admitted.

"So Beruna it is then?" Oliver asked. "Trumpkin, why don't you lead the way this time?" I could hear a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Aslan?" I heard Lucy say. "Look everyone, it's Aslan!"

We all turned round and looked to where she was pointing but nothing was there. I looked at her confused face, and I could tell she was as puzzled as I was.

"Do you see him now?" The dwarf asked and for some reason I wanted to slap the back of his head.

"I'm not crazy. I did see him. He was there. And he wanted us to follow him." Lucy explained.

"I'm sure there are any numbers of lions in this wood." Peter began.

"I think I would know Aslan when I see him." Lucy retorted.

"Don't patronise her Peter." I said dryly. "You can tell the difference between Aslan and a common lion."

Peter shot me a dark look and to be honest I couldn't care less.

"Look, I'm not going to jump off a cliff after someone that doesn't exist!" Trumpkin told us.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund reminded them.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter looked back to his sister.

"Maybe you weren't looking." Lucy said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Lu." Peter shook his head and walked off after Trumpkin.

Everyone followed them but Ed and me. Without any words we both looked at Lucy telling her we did believe her. She looked like she was going to cry but if she was she held it in and just walked after the others. Ed and I trailed behind.

"Is everything alright?" Ed asked me. He must have noticed my confused expression and added. "You know, between you and Peter?"

"I don't know if we are even on the same page." I admitted. "I think his head has largely inflated since he heard of this Prince Caspian."

"You think so too?" Ed smiled faintly. "What do you think it is?"

"I think he sees him as a threat." I looked up at Edmund. "I am led to believe that Peter doesn't want to share his power. He has been used to the High King role for a long time and whoever Caspian is; this boy must have some control of what happens in Narnia now. Peter won't want to share."

"You're the only one that will be able to talk some sense to him." Ed told me.

"I tried and failed." I looked back at him. "He just won't listen."

"He will listen to you; he just needs time to remember that he never ruled alone." Ed assured me. "He never stopped thinking about you either."

"I never stopped thinking about him."

"I'm serious. Even though he doesn't show it at times, Peter really cares about you. He wanted to come back more than any of us, just so he could see you again. That year was a nightmare for him, he would easily get into fights and sometimes I wonder if he didn't just go looking for it."

"I went looking for them as well." I confessed. "Anything to get this place out of my mind or to get my mum to notice me, I've never been the rebel student but when people started making these remarks I just began to lose and most of the time they ended up in the infirmary."

"What kind of remarks?" Ed asked.

"You wouldn't understand." I shook my head.

"Try me?"

"In my time, when you've turned seventeen, people expect some things." I told him.

"They expect things in our time as well." Ed looked puzzled.

"This isn't the same." I stopped and looked at him. "People have been making snide comments about my personal life. I'm 17 and I haven't been out with a boy. Where I come from people see that as weak. They see a 17 year old girl who has never been seen kissing someone. They think the only thing that will kiss me is my pillow! How can I just stand there and take it? I've fought in wars, had a perfect husband and mothered two kids! And then they have the cheek to come and say I'm a looser!"

"Just, calm down." Ed came up to me. "You're freaking out over nothing. People like that are not worth the time. You never cared what people thought about you why start now?"

"I don't know. I'm just … I don't know … I think that maybe I'm looking for this all the time just to have something to do?"

"Well, we're here now. Just live in the moment."

"That's the thing, how long is the moment going to last?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"We don't know how long we've got. The clock has already started ticking." I sighed.

"If it has, you should be making the most of the time you have him." Ed told me.

"I know and I want to but we're here for a reason. These people need our help. I can't get distracted." I turned round and started walking away.

"Don't do this to this to yourself Rebecca. You'll regret it."

I bet I would. I caught up with the others just in time for Peter to pull me down and cover my mouth. I shot Peter a _"What?"_ look as he slowly uncovered my mouth. I followed his gaze and saw that we were looking at a construction site. I saw men cutting down trees and the beginning of a bridge across the river.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all?" Susan whispered.

"Let's get out of here before they see us." Oliver advised as he retreated back into the woods.

I got myself out of Peter's grasp and followed my brother back into the woods. Once we were far enough away for them, I broke the silence:

"We should get to the other side of the gorge and look where Lucy saw Aslan."

"I don't know." Peter hesitated.

"If you have a better idea I would love to hear it!" I turned round and glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Peter asked.

"Just forget it." I shook my head and looked away from him.

"Everything I say you argue back." Peter shot at me.

"I'm sorry if I'm not what I turned out to be. I'm sorry I don't listen to your every word and obey your every command!" I didn't even look back at him.

"Can you stop arguing for the time being?" Susan snapped. "You're acting like five year old's!"

There was an awkward silence as we made our way to the spot Lucy had seen Aslan. Lucy ran forward and began to look around.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked.

"I wish you would all stop trying to sound like grown-ups. I didn't think I saw him. I did see him."

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin muttered.

"It was right over …" She then screamed as the ground gave away beneath her.

"Lucy!" We all yelled as we ran over to the hole.

"… here." She looked up at us.

She was had fallen onto a ledge that showed a pathway down and across the river. We followed the path and walked until dust before making the decision to stop for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Love at War

_Sorry I have taken so long. It had trouble starting up and it's also quite short but I will be putting the next chapter up probably this week-end. It's short because I wanted to finish on that note. Now please review and I'm sorry for being so late !_

Chapter 3:

_"I promise you, I'm always there. When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair. And I'll carry you when you need a 'll find my footprints in the sand." Leona Lewis - Footprints In The Sand_

"I'm going to collect some wood." I told everyone as we put our things down.

Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. I wandered deeper into the woods and started picking logs up.

"We need to talk."

The voice made me jump out of my skin. I dropped what I had in hand and drew my sword pointing it directly to the person's throat.

"I know you're mad but killing me might not be best idea." Peter said calmly.

I sighed and lowered my sword before putting it back in my sheath.

"Well, go on then." I said.

"The thing is I don't know where to start."

"You're the one that wants to talk." I turned away and picked up the couple of logs I had dropped.

"Rebecca Pevensie." He whispered.

I stopped at the sound of it. It had been so long since I had heard someone call me that. Back in Britain, I was called Rebecca Chase. I felt tears come to my eyes. Why was I suddenly so emotional? What was wrong with me? Pull yourself together girl.

"My mum told me something last week, when I saw her crying. Dad's still away fighting you see. She told me 'We only have today, tomorrow is never promised. So find someone and tell them you love them and make each moment count.' She has never been more right. We don't know how long we've got Becca. I'm sorry for acting like an idiot, for treating you like I did. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"I never thought I could miss someone as much as I missed you Peter." I confessed. "When I saw you earlier today, you have no idea the relief and joy it brought me. But then we start arguing. What's wrong with us?" I said slowly turning round and meeting his eyes.

"We always did argue. I even remember when we would throw things at each other in anger." Peter smiled as he took a step closer.

"I remember too but today, what reasons did we have to get at each other's throats?" I put the logs down again and took Peter's hand.

"No reason at all. Let's just stop and make each moment count." Peter took my other hand and entwined our fingers.

"This sounds so like Jack in Titanic." I shook my head grinning.

"Titanic? That's the name of the ship that sank right?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it is." I nodded.

"Who's Jack?" He wondered.

"They make a film in the future and one of the characters is called Jack."

"Oh right." He said.

"Anyway I'm sure we didn't come here to talk about what happens back in our world?" I said.

"No, we're here to save our country."

"And that's what we'll do." I smiled bringing him into a hug. "And then what we go home?"

"Home is where the heart his and mine is with you."

"What will stop them from tearing us apart a second time?" I asked pulling away slightly.

"I will." He promised. "I can't you lose you again."

"You might have to." I told him.

"Let's not talk about that now." Peter gently grazed my lips with his.

"We'll have to face up to it sooner or later."

"I choose later." He said finally planting a firm kiss on my lips.

We deepened it as his hands slipped to my hips. I had missed this so much. Peter pulled away.

"I want you." He murmured in my ear.

"Peter, we're in the middle of a forest and they're waiting for me to bring back wood for the fire." I smiled as I got out of his grip picking up the logs.

I began to walk away but then stopped and looked back at his puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. I slowly walked back to camp with him in tow. He would get back at me for this.

Once we got back to our camp we lit the fire and ate what we had managed to find. Night fell and soon decided we should get some sleep. I lay down by Peter but found no sleep. I watched as his chest went up and down to the rhythm of his breathing, his arm resting lightly over my waist. I heard Susan and Lucy talking. And couldn't help but listen in.

"Why do think I didn't see Aslan?" Susan asked.

"You believe me?"

"Well, we got across the gorge."

"I don't know." Lucy admitted. "Maybe you didn't really want to?"

"You always knew we would be coming back." Susan told her.

"I hoped so." Lucy said. "Not just for me, but for Peter."

"He wanted to come back here more than any of us." I could hear sadness in her voice.

"He loves her." Lucy reminded her.

"Very much so, and that will be their downfall." Susan exhaled.

"I'm not sure I understand you." Lucy wondered.

"I had finally just gotten used to the idea of living in England." Susan changed the subject as she rolled on to her back.

"You're happy to be here, aren't you?"

"While it lasts." Susan exhaled.

Their conversation ended on that note. I felt … I don't know … so many emotions were going through my head. I was surprised at Susan's words and felt in some way hurt. But I also knew she was right, we wouldn't be staying here. Peter and I would be torn apart again. I inhaled deeply and turned to lie on my side gazing at Peter's face. My husband's face. How can something so good for me be able to bring so much pain to my heart? It was almost cruel. Actually no, it was cruel. I stretched my arm out and slowly traced his cheek and jaw line with my hand. I saw him smile and slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing?" He mumbled.

"I'm taking in your features." I smiled back as I put my head down inches from his.

"You should be sleeping."

"I can't find it."

"You're worried, I can tell. That's the only reason when you can't sleep. What's wrong?" He took my hand that was on his cheek and entwined our fingers.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"You're a good liar and can be very manipulative but it doesn't work on me. I can read you like a book." He smirked.

"Then should be able to tell me what's wrong then?" I challenged.

"You're worried that we'll be sent back to our times when this is over. And that you won't be able to cope."

"How did you-?" I began.

"Because that's exactly what I'm worried about."

"I thought you said you didn't want to talk about it?"

"Listen, I think we should try and forget about in the time being and cross it when we come to it." Pater suggested.

"Yeah, if our time is limited we should spend it actually enjoying it instead of fearing what will come." I nodded.

"Good." He pecked my lips.

I smiled and brought him in for another one. It lasted longer and when Peter finally pulled away I let a small moan escape me. I then blushed but he just smirked. He slowly got up and took my hand pulling me up. We walked away in silence and found a nice spot that was lit up by the moonlight.

It didn't take long before we were kissing again. To be back in his arms was bliss. To run my hands in his hair as his gripped my waist was heaven. I finally had him back. So much passion and emotion was being shown right now. I craved for his touch as he desired mine.

The grass was soft as he finally lay me down. The night was warm and calm. He hovered over me and ran kissed down my neck making a shiver of pleasure go down my spine. It didn't take us long to undress. His hands caressing my skin as he did.

It was like our first time all over again. We were seventeen. And yet our true first time was when we were twenty-one. How weird. Those moments were the ones where I forgot about the separation that was surely to come. Right now, only the two of us mattered as we made love one more time.

**PLEASE REVIEW! x**


	4. Chapter 4: Titles and Riddles

Chapter 4:

"_Do it for your people. Do it for your pride. Never gonna know if you never even try. Do it for your country. Do it for you name. Cause there's gonna be a day, when you're standing in the hall of fame." The Script ft Will. ._

I woke up and looked around. The sun had just started come up by the look of it. I turned my head and saw Peter lying next to me and smiled. He was still asleep. I had only slept in my shirt last night so I gathered my other clothes and walked over to the stream that was nearby. I walked along it until I found a small pool of water, deep enough to wash in. I pulled my top off and gently and stepped into the water. I was cold to say the least but brought a nice feeling along with it, I felt clean. Once I got used to the water I dived so I could wet my hair. I came back to the surface feeling very much awake by now. The sun was starting to pear through the trees and brought a nice calm heat with it. I got out and pulled my shirt over me again before lying down in the grass to dry off before fully dressing. I don't know how long I stayed like that but when I finally decided I should move, the sun was higher in the sky and the heat was slowly rising. I'm guessing it must be still early morning. Only my hair was still damp the rest of me was dry. I pulled my shirt off and put my underwear on before reputing the shirt over me. This shirt was really starting to annoy be by now. I pulled my trousers on and my velvet overall. I walked back to where Peter and I had slept last night and saw that he had just finished dressing.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "I thought you would have woken me if you decided to head back to the camp."

"I went for a wash that's all." I said. "We should get back to them and hope they didn't notice our absence."

"I don't care if they do." He smirked as he came up to me. "Last night was perfect."

"It was." I smiled as I put my hands around his neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He said gently placing a kiss on my lips.

We smiled and slowly walked back together to wake the others. When we got there something wasn't right.

"Lucy's gone." I said.

"We should get her a bell." Peter grumbled as he shook Edmund awake.

"What?" Ed groaned.

"Lucy." He said simply as he headed away into the woods.

Edmund sat up and began to wake the others as I followed Peter. I saw him begin to crouch down and thought he was being odd. I then saw it a great Minotaur walking in the opposite direction. I lowered myself and walked over to where he was. He had Lucy and indicated her to be quiet as he drew his sword and began to move forward. As he walked up to I got closer to Lucy.

I heard something move to my left but before I could warn Peter, a boy jumped out and attacked him. Their swords clashed and Peter got over the surprise attack quite quickly. When I saw a second boy appear I knew that wouldn't go well so I motioned to Lucy to stay here as I took care of this one. I drew my own sword and launched myself at the dark blond haired boy stopping his blade from getting any closer to Peter. He was shocked to say the least but once he saw that I was a girl, he got over it quickly. Needless to say I attacked first wiping the smirk off his face. I heard Peter stumble but I couldn't let my concentration wander. But it did, as I saw the rest of their army turn up. The boy took this too his advantage and knocked me down.

"No stop!" Lucy yelled as she came out into the open.

Everyone turned to look at her before her own gaze turned to the army around us. Peter who was on his feet turned to Caspian. I looked up at the boy and got up even if his sword was pointing straight at me.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked his attacker.

"Yes and who are you?" The tanned boy replied in an accent I couldn't place.

Peter was interrupted by Susan calling his name and coming into view. There was a moment's silence as everyone looked at the newcomers back to Caspian.

"High King Peter." Caspian said as he inspected Peter's sword's hilt.

"I believe you called." I could hear the slight smirk in Peter's voice.

"Well, yes, but I thought you'd be older." The prince was confused.

"Well, if you like, we could come back in a few years." Peter gestured towards his family.

"No!" Caspian stopped him. "No, it's alright. You're just, not exactly what I expected." His gaze landed on Susan.

I gave Lucy a knowing look making us both smile at Susan's confused expression when she saw us.

"Neither are you." Ed said as he eyed one of the Minautaurs.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A badger said calmly

"We have waited anxiously for your return my liege." A small mouse came forward with a feather on a gold ring around his ear. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh, my gosh, he is so cute." I heard Lucy tell Susan.

"Who said that?" The mouse snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucy apologised.

"Oh your majesty, with the greatest respect." He bowed. "But I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous is more suited for a knight of Narnia."

"A knight of Narnia can be many things, and cute can be one of them." I interrupted.

"I'm sure my lady but it is not a fierce attribute you can use in battle." He disagreed.

"You'd be surprised, what is the name of this fierce mouse then?" I asked.

"Reepicheep, your majesty."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter continued.

"Yes, I have indeed." He declared. "And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

I saw the disappointed look on Caspian's face. We've only been here two minutes and it's already Peter's army. I felt sorry for the boy.

"Good, because we'll need every sword we can get." Peter said.

"Well then, you'll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian held out Peter's sword to him.

He took it. And I couldn't believe the harsh look he had on his face. He didn't utter one word to Caspian before turning and walking after the already moving army. He took my hand as he walked by and I unceremoniously pulled along. I sighed at this already rising tension between the pair. I managed to get out of Peter's grip not too long after and began walking along freely next to him. I noticed that the boy who had attacked me earlier was walking behind us so I slowed down to talk to him.

"You've never fought a girl before have you?" I said as I came up beside him.

"It's not very common in Narnia for women to fight."

To say his accent shocked me would be an understatement. It was so unlike Caspian's. It held the tone of the Narnians.

"Where are you from?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Archenland." He said rather hastily. "But I ran away from home when I was very young, we stumbled across the Narnians and they took us in."

"You said _we_."

"My sister and I." He replied looking down.

His reaction bothered me. As if he couldn't look me in the eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." He replied still looking down.

"Very well, I'm-"

"I know who you are, High Queen Rebecca, the Radiant." That was the first time he looked up at me.

I could see anger and hurt in those light green eyes. What had I ever done to cross him?

"Please, call me Rebecca or Becca, there is no need for a title." It was my turn to look away.

"Then why have it?" He asked. "If titles mean nothing then why do we give them to people who do not deserve them? Caspian's uncle Miraz is a tyrant and yet he is a lord. The first Telmarines to invade this land took control and declared their superiority over the other races that lived here. They drove the survivors into the woods after they had slaughtered the rest. What makes them so better than others? Why should they have power over those who never asked for it?"

"I'm not quite sure I know where this is going." I admitted.

"What I'm saying is that none of you with titles deserve them. You don't fight for the people who follow you. You fight for glory and the title you will earn."

"How do you know we are all like that?" I asked.

"If you look at history, leaders surrender when they cannot win, even if they knew it from the start they'll send people in to get killed first."

"And what about me?" I looked back up at him. "I did not fight for myself, I fought for my people. I could have refused to help in the rebellion against the White Witch. But I took a liking to this weird and wonderful country the moment I stepped through that wardrobe. I fought for love."

"Love? Is it love that made you leave then? Where were you when the Telmarines invaded? Where were your husband and your sword then when your people got ambushed and Cair Paravel was under siege? You disappeared, you abandoned those you loved and fled back to your own world and re-found youth."

"I didn't mean to leave." I snapped. "You have no idea how hard it was for me. I left everything behind. I lost Peter that day, not to mention my kids. I lost more than you've ever had. So before judging me and pretending to know who I am, you should re-read those history books and look at what I did for this country before being ripped from it."

With that I speeded up and re-joined Peter who was in a deep conversation with Caspian about battle tactics. I slipped my hand into Peter's who squeezed mine back giving me a soft smile. I relaxed at his sign of affection but I still couldn't get the words that boy had said to me out of my mind.

Is that what everyone thought? That we had deserted and left them on purpose? What have people been saying behind our backs? Maybe I don't deserve to be called a queen. I failed when it mattered most. And here we were again, youth given back, a second shot at life. Only six of us can say that. I started to listen in to Peter and Caspian's conversation to try and get my mind off of things.

"It's great that you have troops but we need some fortifications. Somewhere to train."

"We have somewhere but it might not be what you expect." Caspian replied.

"We have little time to find somewhere better, I'm sure the place you speak of Caspian will be fine." I gave him a kind smile.

"And in that small space of time we need to train." Peter reminded me. "We are both out of shape."

"I wouldn't say out of shape, I would say just a little rusty." I grinned.

"All the same a few hours practice won't hurt." Peter shrugged.

"If that is your ability out of form you must be deadly when trained. I sure wouldn't want to cross you." Caspian interjected.

"Trust me, you wouldn't." I laughed.

"We've never lost a war." Peter sighed. "I remember every single one of them. I would be away for weeks, months at times."

"I remember the first time I rode to war without you." I looked up at him.

"You did well, from what the soldiers had to say." Peter said.

"My professor told me many stories of the Golden Age as I grew up." Caspian said.

"Your professor?" I repeated. "I thought with this regime the tales of old would have been forbidden?"

"They are but my professor told me them in secret." Caspian told us.

"He seems like a good man." Peter said.

"He is."

We fell into a comfortable silence and soon began to go up a hill. Once we reached the top, I saw something I was positive did not exist last time we had been here. It looked like a fortress from where I stood. We descended again and began to walk over to it. Centaurs and other creatures had gathered for our arrival.


	5. Chapter 5: Instinct Or Wisdom?

Chapter 5: 

"_I said this world, this world, could leave us any day but my love for you, it will never go away." Angel-Leona Lewis._

As we got nearer to the centaurs, I fell back, letting the four Pevensies walk alone. I was on Caspian's right and my brother on his left. Caspian seemed to hesitate before following the four.

Torches were the only light in this underground camp. Creatures were moving around with haste, fixing armour and gathering weapons. Preparing for the soon to be war.

"It may not be what you are used to but it is defensible." Caspian told us.

"No, it's great." Oliver said as he looked around. "It's not where you train that wins a war, it's how you train."

I watched the boy who had attacked me earlier walk over to a young girl. She had to be his sister, twin sister by the looks of them. He whispered something to her and she shot Peter a disgusted look. What is wrong with the two of them? Something is not right. It was Susan's voice that brought me out of my thoughts.

"I think you'll want to see this." She was standing at the entrance on a tunnel leading off to the left with a torch in hand.

We all nodded at her comment and followed her. Peter took a torch and when Susan stopped looking at the wall he stopped and looked at it too.

"It's us." Susan said.

The four of them on their thrones in Cair Paravel was painted onto the wall. There was one of my brother and me standing side by side. Behind Lucy, the lamppost with a faun who could only be Tumnus had been represented.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know?" Caspian sounded surprised and yet his face had a small smirk.

"No, it's all new to us." Oliver told him.

Caspian took the torch from the wall and continued down the tunnel. We knew we were to follow. We slowly trailed behind him and came to a pitch black place. Caspian went down the steps and lit something. The fire spread around the room revealing something I was not expecting. The stone table, there it was after all these years, still broken in two, on the wall behind it was a carved portrait on the lion himself: Aslan.

Lucy was first to break away from the initial shock as she walked up to the stone table gently placing her hand on it. Susan followed her.

"He must know what he's doing." She said simply.

There was a short pause before Peter spoke.

"I think it's up to us now."

There was another silence.

"We need to organise a war counsel, and quickly." I added.

"I agree." Caspian nodded. "Now that we have the weapons a decision must be taken."

"Round up the best troops as quickly as possible." Peter ordered as he turned and began to walk out of the tomb. I'm going to check the defences."

"And where are to hold the counsel?" Caspian asked.

"Here." Peter and I said simultaneously.

XxxxxX

It was just before dusk when everyone gathered for the counsel. I felt back in my element, this was where I was supposed to be: leading armies and being amongst Narnians. I recognised a few of the people here like Trumpkin, Reepicheep and the two siblings who still had no information about. All four Pevensies were here and so were Caspian and Oliver. A faun had just come to warn us that one of Miraz's scouts had just been seen near our base.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter began. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way."

"They won't hesitate to meet us in open battle. The only thing they want to do is make Narnians extinct. He won't take any prisoners." Oliver added.

"But that means those same men are not guarding the castle." Peter continued.

"What are you suggesting, your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it…" "To start planning for …" Peter and Caspian spoke at the same time making the whole situation quite awkward.

Peter started back at Caspian who gave in and let Peter continue his speech.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter told the assembly.

"That's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian said once he caught on to what Peter was saying.

"There's always a first." Peter shot back.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin added.

"Cair Paravel was told to be unbreechable and yet look what happened." The girl reminded everyone.

"If defended properly it was impossible to siege." Peter spoke up. "But every army has its weakness and they found our army with no leader. An army needs a leader as much as we need air. Without one, they crumble."

"You know a lot about warfare." The boy remarked. "But defending a castle isn't the same. Whatever you fling at the enemy it always gives it back."

"No offense but I think we might have more experience than you." Peter snapped.

I saw hurt flash across the boy's face before it turned into anger. The boy shot Peter a deadly glare but didn't respond. It was better that way, not many people can win an argument against Peter.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian argued.

"If we dig in, we could possibly hold them off indefinitely." Susan agreed.

Peter shot her dark look, obviously not happy that she was siding with Caspian and not him.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Badger told us.

"Look." Peter began. "I appreciate what you've done here but this isn't a fortress it's a tomb."

"And if the Telmarines are smart they'll just wait and starve us out." Edmund added.

"We could collect nuts." A squirrel informed the council.

"Yes and throw them at the Telmarines!" Reepicheep said sarcastically. "Shut up!" He then turned to Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

There was a short silence and slowly I noticed that the Pevensies and Oliver were looking at me as if I had the answer.

"Rebecca?" Peter asked. "You've been quiet; you must have something to say."

"Which opinions do you want Peter?" He was confused I could tell. "The opinion of your military advisor, my personal opinion or your wife's opinion, I've got quite a bit to say?"

Peter seemed to hesitate.

"As my military advisor." He said carefully.

"So be it." I sighed. "Attacking the castle is the best idea we've got, because staying here will only get us killed. The Telmarines could attack when they want and we would have no warning. They'd surround us and we'd starve. If we take control of the castle, you control Narnia. But, one flaw in the plan and we're dead meat. One flaw and we need to get out of there. Stick to it and we've won. Never have we failed a war or attack, Peter, why should it start now?"

The room was silent as Peter thought about it. He then looked to Glenstorm.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" He asked.

"Or die trying, my liege." The centaur said in a deep voice as he slowly inclined his head.

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy piped in.

"Sorry?" Peter looked at her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You're all acting like there are only two options. Dying here or dying there."

"I'm not sure you've been listening Lu." Peter brushed her off.

"No, you're not listening." She retorted. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough." Peter said sternly before turning to walk out.

As Peter left I sighed. He can't just walk out when someone actually talks sense.

"Council is over; we will meet and discuss the plan tomorrow morning. You've all earned a good night's sleep." I told the assembly before following Peter out.

XxxxxX

"Hey." I said as I joined Peter outside under the moonlight.

He was sitting on the edge of the fortress with his feet dangling off the side. The moonlight was hitting him and it looked great. Sometimes I wonder how he stills affects me like this.

"Hi." He responded as I sat beside him.

"What's up?" I asked as I slipped my hand into his.

"Everything." He answered.

"Not helping much." I sighed. "You can tell me anything Peter."

"I know I can." He turned his gaze to me. "I'm just … I … I just don't know what to do. Why is everything so difficult this time round?"

"It's not, it's just the same. You're just being too hard on yourself and letting emotions and pride in your way."

"Pride?"

"Don't tell me you're not agreeing with Caspian just because you think breeching the castle is the best thing. You're trying to prove you're better than him. Don't do that, it will just make thing worse." I explained.

"I'm sorry for being distant." Peter apologised.

"You're not being distant Peter. We've just not got the chance to spend time together. We're here to do a job not to fool about."

"What's your opinion then?"

"What?" I asked him.

"Back in there, you said you had a personal opinion and an opinion as my wife, what are they?" Peter asked.

"Attacking the castle is what we should do if we were acting off my instinct, no tactics no strategies just barge right in there."

"The impulsive method." Peter joked.

"Shut up." I smacked his arm playfully.

"And as my wife?" His tone got more serious.

"I'd prefer you on an open battlefield, because I know we'd have the advantage there. You wouldn't get hurt and there would be no surprises. You'd win and come back safely."

"You don't need to worry about me." He kissed my forehead. "You've always got my back and I will always have yours."

"That's what I'm worried about. What happens if I'm not there when you need me to be? Or you're not there for me?"

"Don't worry; it's never happened why should it start now?" He said as he caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"Accidents happen." I said looking up into his piercing blue eyes.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." He swore. "Whoever tries to get in the way of us I'll cut them down. I promise."

I just smiled. His hand was still on my cheek but slowly moved down to my jawline before he slowly moved in. My hand automatically went to his neck pulling him in closer. Our lips moved perfectly together and slowly: we were savouring the moment. Last night had been out of lust and longing and full of unexpressed emotion, trying to make up for the year we had lost but this was different we wanted to take our time make it romantic. We pulled away from each other when we were in desperate need of some air. Grinning at each other like some lovesick teenagers, then again we were. Peter got up and extended his hand to me witch I gladly took. We walked back to the "quarters", if you could call it that, which had been given to us when we arrived. Peter and I attached our lips to each other's again as we undressed ourselves. He gently pushed me back against what was our bed for the next days and we both fell back onto the soft sheets slipping under them. He hovered over me as he usually did. I gasped and he took this to his advantage and slipped his tongue in my mouth. This moment reminded me of one other: our wedding night. It was gentle, full of care and held a lot of love. For the second night in a row, I was reliving an intimate moment we had shared. Peter pulled out and collapsed beside me. I snuggled into his chest with him wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

"I love you too." I murmured back.

The moment was perfect; I could just lie here next to him forever. That's all I needed him for the rest of my days but I knew deep down that was probably not going to the case. If not I was going to fight for it.

**Please review ! **

**Pixie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: The Impossible Is Possible

**_Hey there! Right so this chapter is totally me, no movie verse. Hope you guys will like it and I'm praying you like who the two teens have turned out to be ! If not, well I don't know ;) _**

_Anyway here it is ! _

Chapter 6:

___"Say those words, s__ay those words like there's nothing else. __Close your eyes and you might believe t____hat there is some way out yeah,_

___Open up, o__pen up your heart to me now. L__et it all come pouring out. ____There's nothing I can't take, i_f there's love just feel it." I won't Let You Go - James Morrison

I didn't wake up early. I knew that for sure because when I got up, letting Peter sleep on, the place was quite full, everyone was eating and drinking. I walked into the main entrance, the workshops were empty. The place seemed calm and almost relaxing as you could hear the faints cries of the birds outside. I strapped my sword properly around my waist and headed outside to the training grounds that had been set up.

As I reached them I saw the girl there. She had a bow and was aiming at the target. She shot and missed the bullseye by a few inches and I couldn't help myself but speak up.

"Release your bow arm more and you'll find your target."

"I know how to shoot." She responded bitterly. "I've been handling a bow since I was seven."

"Young age for an Archenland girl to be playing around with such a weapon. Don't you think?" I remarked.

"Not really, it depends on the family." She raised her bow again and making the perfect bullseye.

"Now, you have two choices. Either you continue to lie through your teeth, very badly might I add or you come clean and tell me who you and your brother are?"

"Why would I tell you?" She snapped her head round to mine.

For the first time I could really take in her features. She was slim, the perfect stance, not a common family's daughter for sure. She had noble blood. Her eyes were a light green, the colour that sees right through you in a menacing way. She had long dirty blond hair that was getting darker at the roots. That little voice in the back of my mind was telling me I knew her but something also told me I didn't know her. She was fierce no denying that, probably had a bit of an attitude as well.

"Because, I like to know who people are when their lives are put into my hands." I stated.

"I'm no one to you."

"How do you know that?" I asked. "Every friendship starts somewhere. Why is it since we've arrived you've lied and refused to even look at us under a kind look. What do you and your brother hate about me so much?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED US!" She yelled.

"What?"

She bit her lip and regained her composure.

"You left this country and now you want to help it? You have no idea what it was like when the six of you disappeared, the country fell apart. Tumnus and the others could only hold it for so long. And when the Telmarines came, we were just a shadow of the power we once were. You can't imagine what it was like to see friends die around you all because their greatest saviours had abandoned them."

"How could you know? You weren't even born!" I retorted before it hit me.

Impossible. It wasn't possible. How could they have survived? It had been so long and yet here she was a teenager.

"Lily?" I croaked. My throat had gone dry and I felt sick.

"What do you want me to do?" She snapped. "Run into your arms and celebrate your return? No, I don't think so. If you cared you wouldn't have left."

She began to walk away and I should have done something but I found myself rooted to the spot. My eyes nipped with tears and when they started I knew they wouldn't stop. My body was lifeless and my knees slowly went and I fell to the ground as tears did start to spill out.

They were alive but had grown up with broken promises and false hope. They hated us. Two of the people I loved most in the world hated me. If only they had known why we didn't come back that day. I just sat there, my knees pulled up to my chest feeling weak and useless.

Archer and Liliana were very much alive but didn't care that their parents had come back.

XxxxxX

"REBECCA!" I heard someone yell but I didn't move.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there just crying. But I guessed it had been a long time if people had started coming looking for me.

"Rebecca?" Peter's worried voice broke the silence around me.

He sank down beside me pulling me into his arms.

"Becca, what's wrong?" He whispered to me.

"They're alive." I breathed back.

"Who's alive?" He asked pulling slightly back.

"Archer and Liliana are alive."

"Rebecca, that's not possible." He said. "I know you miss them, so do I, but they can't be."

"Peter, I'm not lying, there are here. I don't know how, I don't know why but they are." I looked him right in the eye hoping he would believe me.

"Rebecca you're scaring me. You can't be serious."

"I am serious, they're here." I stated.

"What do you mean here?" Peter asked before his eyes widened in realisation. "Impossible, it can't be them."

"It's them, she just told me." I informed him.

His arms dropped from around me, running a hand through his hair. He always did that when he was nervous. He blinked a couple of times hoping this was some sort of bad dream.

"Peter?" I asked after a moment.

"What do we do?" He responded weakly.

"I don't know." I shook my head and rested it on his shoulder.

"We can't avoid them forever." Peter told me.

"The rest of them knew. That's why Trumpkin looked slightly scared when I asked him about them. They knew all along."

"Yeah, they did." He agreed. "We need to face them sooner or later."

"And I'm sure you're suggesting now?" I looked up at him and met his gaze.

"Yes I am. Before we get caught up in other things, it would be one weight off our shoulders."

"Yeah, things are starting to pile up." I nodded and got up holding my hand out to Peter. "Let's go."

He took my extended hand and stood up entwining our fingers. He smiled weakly before pressing his lips gently to mine. The minor touch was simple but effective. The message was clear: we were in this together, like always.

XxxxxX

We walked back to the How in a comfortable silence. When we wandered in, Susan and Oliver were waiting for us.

"We wondered where you had disappeared to sis." Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, I just had things to think over." I rushed out.

Oliver raised an eyebrow but if he did suspect anything didn't push it. Susan on the other hand didn't look satisfied with my answer.

"Have you been crying?" She asked. "Your eyes are red and puffy."

"It's nothing Susan. No need to worry about it." I shrugged.

"Rebecca I…" She began.

"Susan, just leave it." Peter warned.

Seeing Peter's warning look Susan abandoned chase. She knew that an argument with him now would do no good and that when I was ready, I would tell her. Oliver cleared his throat.

"The council is meeting again now, on Ed's orders, as you were nowhere to be seen so we can organise tonight's siege plan."

"Yeah, we better go it's best not to keep them waiting." I turned and began heading towards the passage to the stone table.

Okay, I'll admit to this, the last thing I wanted to do right now was hold a council. Before entering the Stone Table room I took a deep breath hoping they wouldn't notice my eyes too much. The room wasn't silent, everyone was chattering here and there so my entrance went unnoticed. I headed over to where Lucy was. She was waiting on the side slightly in retreat from the others, not looking happy at all.

"Hey." I said in a soft tone as I reached her.

"Rebecca!" She smiled and hugged me.

"What's brought this on?" I chuckled as put my arms round her back squeezing her gently.

"I just felt like it, and I've missed your hugs. They were always the best." She beamed as she released me.

"I've missed you too." I told the younger girl.

The room went silent as Peter made his entrance, something about his presence always made people notice him. Unlike him, I could easily slip in a room without being noticed. Susan was the same, back in the Golden Age, when we would attend events; the second Susan appeared all eyes were on her. She had such beauty and elegance that it was hard not to.

"We have to get into the castle unnoticed." Peter declared. "I know it sounds obvious but we need to get the troops in before the Telmarines can do much."

"The guards will need to be taken care of." Caspian said. "They will be posted on the towers and along the walls."

I didn't take part in the discussion. I didn't feel like it and maybe I would end up regretting it later having not had my input in it. The plan seemed good enough but why was there something telling me this would go horribly wrong?

Peter decided that Susan, Caspian, Trumpkin and I would be flying along the walls to take care of the guards there before getting into the castle via the Professor's study while Ed would be stationed on a tower with his torch giving the signals to the rest of us.

Oliver and Lucy would stay here, not that they minded much. Lucy didn't argue went peter told her she would stay at the How. Even though she had fought in battles from time to time, she was too young. Olly hated battle so he opted out from the beginning. Now, this is where we came to another problem.

"What about us?" The boy, who I now knew was Archer, asked.

Peter hesitated and shot me a glance. It was Caspian who intervened.

"I think they should come." He stated. "They have been very helpful. But then it's not up to me." Caspian gave me and Peter a knowing look.

An awkward silence came over the room. The Narnians, who I'm guessing knew who they were, were standing there awkwardly knowing that they were intruding on a delicate personal matter.

Susan, Ed, Olly and Lucy were just looking at us in absolute confusion. Caspian looked torn; it seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't want to get involved either.

Where I found my courage to talk beats me but I ended up speaking up. This time my voice had to be heard.

"Listen, this is a very delicate matter and we've not known about it for long. We're still trying to get our heads around this. So I'm asking you can you please give us a moment to talk things over."

The Narnians started to shuffle out of the room and out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily and Archer make their way to the exit.

"Not the two of you." I said flatly.

They sighed and guessing from their expressions looked nervous. Once everyone had left, only the Pevensies, Oliver, Caspian and the twins were still in the room.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"It's complicated." Peter sighed as he rested both of his hands on the stone table.

"That's not helping us understand." Susan accused. "We're in this together what have you not been telling us?"

"I don't like beating around the bush." Liliana said. "We're _their_ kids." The way she said it only translated disgust.

"WHAT?" Ed, Lucy, Oliver and Susan chorused.

"Yeah, it's a lovely family reunion!" Lily added sarcastically.

"How is this possible?" I asked. "I mean it's been so long and you're … How old are you?"

"We're 16." Archer answered simply.

"Explain now." Peter didn't even bother looking up.

"When you left, we grew like everyone does. After the Telmarine invasion we fled to the woods with some others. We lived there for a while, out of sight." Lily began.

"On our sixteenth birthday, we were looking for food one night when … when Aslan appeared. He told us we had a part to play and granted us a lifeline. We would stay like this until you came back." Archer finished.

"When you would appear again we would age again. So here we are we've been waiting ever since. And to be honest, I never thought you would come back." Lily admitted.

"I knew you would." Archer muttered.

He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes and pulled on a golden chain that had been hidden by his clothes. It was my necklace that I had given him that day we left.

"You promised you would come back." He said.

I felt tears come to my eyes again as I ran to him enveloping him in a tight hug. My tears fell freely as he hugged me back just as tightly. I felt his tears on my neck.

"I'm so sorry." I managed to say.

"It wasn't your fault." He croaked.

"Yes it was!" Lily yelled. "They left us! How can you just let them back in after what they did?"

"We didn't mean to leave." Peter said sternly. "You have no idea how hard it was for us!"

"Oh yeah?" Liliana challenged. "It must have been so hard going back to your youth with your wife and siblings!"

"I didn't have Rebecca!" Peter exclaimed as he finally looked at his daughter.

"What do you mean you didn't have her?" Lily looked slightly taken aback from her father's outburst.

"We might come from the same world but we don't live in the same time!" Peter answered. "I was alone! Not only did I lose both of you, I lost the most precious thing in my life, so don't you dare say we had it easy. I would have given anything to come back."

Peter walked over to me and slipped his hand into mine.

"I didn't know." Lily said.

"Now you do." Peter said coldly.

I don't think I've ever seen him so bitter and angry. He was yelling at his own daughter as well. Never had I imagined him acting this way towards her. She'd always been a daddy's girl.

An awkward silence fell in the room. No one knew what to say. It all seemed too much. Oliver cleared his throat.

"We need to sort this out. Whatever differences you all have can't get in the way of what we have to do tonight." Oliver began. "So do thy come or do they not?"

"Archer can come if he wants to." Peter decided as he let go of my hand. "But Liliana is staying right here."

She was about to protest but Peter put his hand up.

"I don't want to hear it. My decision is final."

XxxxxX

I walked into our room. We had spent the afternoon getting back into some sort of shape. The sun would set and once it would be dark we would leave.

Peter didn't hear me come in. He had his sword drawn and was staring at the engravings on it.

"Ready?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms him from behind.

He sighed and relaxed at my touch.

"Everything will be fine." I whispered in his ear.

"I hope so."

I put my hand on his and slowly removed his sword from it and propping it up against the wall before turning Peter round to face me.

"I love you and don't you ever forget that." I said as I put both my hands on his face.

"I promise." He nodded as he brought his lips to mine.

The moment was again just perfect. Why is it that it's when people are about to go to their possible deaths that they experience all the romantic moments?

"I love you." Peter told me as we pulled away.

"I know." I let a single tear slip from my eye.

"Don't cry we're both coming back." He kissed the tear away.

"I hope so." I tried to convince myself.

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**Pixie x**


	7. Chapter 7: Last Goodbye

Chapter 7:

_"Hands are silent. Voice is numb. Try to scream out my lungs. It makes this harder. And the tears stream down my face. If we could only have this life for one more day. If we could only turn back time." Moments- One Direction _

"Ready?" Peter called out to everyone.

The answer was yes. The army that had gathered nodded or cried out as they fixed their weapons. For the first time in my life before a battle I felt physically sick. Normally I was just nervous or a bit jumpy but right now I wanted to throw up, my hands were numb and I felt weak. I sighed and began to look for my brother in the crowd. Oliver wouldn't be coming, he still wasn't comfortable on a battle ground or anything like that. I saw him with Lucy, good that meant I wouldn't have to and look for her after this. I went up to them with a sad smile on my face. When Olly saw me he pulled me into a hug.

"Stay safe." He said.

I nodded weakly as I pulled away. I didn't have much time to do much else before Lucy threw herself at me.

"Look after him?" She asked.

"I always do." I replied as I put her back down.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder gently.

"Time to go." Peter said simply.

"Yeah, let's go then."

As I turned and began to walk off I heard my brother say something to Peter.

"Bring her back."

"I wouldn't leave her." He promised.

I caught up with Susan and Ed. The walk was silent I could feel the tension and the nerves in the air. Caspian was walking close by with Archer. I still hadn't really talked to him about earlier, I had avoided Lily like the plague as well. I regretted not saying goodbye to her ... I don't have many regrets but this might be one of them. As the sun began to set I felt as if my life was going down with it, as if it was trying to tell me this was the last time I'd see the light of day. That was not an encouraging thought. It felt as though I was walking to my death with the atmosphere that was stirring between us. Right, I need to get a grip, what's up with all the depressing thoughts? I mean I'm supposed to be the positive one! I could see the castle in the distance, the first part of our plan should start now. Ed was going to be flown in on a griffin to one of the towers and with his flash his torch indicating the coast was clear for Peter, Caspian, Susan, Trumpkin, Archer and me to fly in and take care of most of the guards as Reep makes his way in too. Once we got the gate open, Ed would signal for the troops to storm in.

I saw Ed being lifted up by the griffon and taken off into the darkness. I found Peter for the first time since we had left the How and slipped my hand into his. It sent a warm feeling up my spine and I instantly felt that little bit nervous. He squeezed my hand back as we waited for Ed's signal. I didn't realise I was holding my breath until the light of his torch blazed through the night. I looked to Peter who just nodded. I looked around at all the faces of the Narnians who had come. I hoped we weren't leading them to their deaths.

"Becca?" Peter called me out of my thoughts.

I followed him over to the griffons that were waiting for us. The griffon gripped me securely as it took off. We flew over to the castle, Susan took care of a couple of guards with her bow. The griffons dropped us off on one of ramparts and we dealt with the remaining guards. We began to make our way along it trying to be as careful as possible so we wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Our aim was to get into the professor's study. That was the best way we could get into the castle as the professor seemed to be on our side from what Caspian had told us. We dropped a rope down to access the window. Caspian went down first followed by Archer. Susan went next and Trumpkin opted to go next, leaving Peter and I alone.

"We can do this." He whispered gently to me. "Stop being so tense."

"Peter..." I began but I was cut off by his lips.

"You talk too much." He mumbled. "Everything is going to be fine, okay?"

I nodded weakly and began to make my way onto the window ledge. Caspian had already gotten the window open and was currently looking at a pair of spectacles that I guess he found on the desk.

"I have to find him." He said.

"We don't have time." Peter voice came from behind me. "We need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him ... and neither would I." Caspian retorted.

Peter looked at Susan and I for backup and didn't really hear what he wanted from his sister.

"The three of us can deal with Miraz." She said.

"And I can still get to the gate in time."

"Trumpkin and I can manage until he gets there." Archer spoke up.

And with that Caspian hurried off followed by Archer and Trumpkin who would be heading for the gatehouse. That left me with Susan and a pissed off Peter.

"Come on." I said as I made my way to the door.

The two of them followed me, the problem with Caspian having left us was the fact that we didn't really know where we were going and made a couple of wrong turns walking into a room with a cradle and a sleeping baby.

"We must be close." I was slightly starting to panic; if we didn't find the right room we were going to be in trouble.

We walked back into the corridor and made our way along, finally finding the passage Caspian had told us about. The three of us heard noises coming from the room ahead, oh boy, what had we gotten ourselves into?

"Put the sword down Caspian." A woman warned. "I don't want to do this."

Damn.

Susan was the first to get over the shock and burst into the room drawing her bow and notching an arrow.

"We don't want you to either." She spoke confidently.

Peter and I followed drawing both our swords. There was Caspian with the tip of his blade turned to Miraz as his wife was aiming a crossbow at him from their bed. Not avery good situation to in.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz said as if it didn't bother him that four teenagers had walked in fully armed and ready.

"What are you doing, you're supposed to be in the gatehouse?" Peter scolded Caspian.

"No!" Caspian objected as he continued to point his sword at Miraz's neck. "Tonight, for once, I want the truth. Did you kill my father?" Caspian's tone was menacing as he held his sword just that bit closer to Miraz's neck.

"Now will you get to it." He answered.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." His wife lowered the crossbow she had been holding. She looked shocked.

She wasn't the only one, I couldn't imagine someone doing this to their own brother. I would have been like Ed killing Peter off and Archer holding that sword up to his uncle's throat. It's shocking how power can drive people to these sort of actions.

"That was more or less true." Miraz admitted.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan tried to reason with him.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that better than anyone." Miraz said.

"How could you?" His wife sounded horrified.

"The same reason you would pull that trigger." Miraz took a step towards Caspian. "For our son." Blood trickled down Miraz's throat.

"Stop!" I yelled in desperation.

His wife aimed her crossbow at Caspian again who was slowly leaning away from his uncle.

"Stay right there!" Susan warned. She was definitely staying as cool as a cucumber. How she was doing it beats me.

"Do you want our child to be a King?" Miraz questioned his wife. "Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless."

That was the final straw, his wife lost it and released the arrow that got Caspian right in the arm. He dropped his sword giving Miraz the opportunity to slip out of the room. His wife began shrieking on her bed as we made our way to Caspian and dragging him out the room. The wound wasn't deep, he should get over it quickly.

The warning bells were raging in the silence of the night. We ran back down the corridor and as Caspian took a turn, Peter continued on.

"Peter!" I yelled.

"Our troops are just outside!" He said back. "Come on!" And with that he turned and ran off again.

I shot a worried look at both Caspian and Susan. Susan sighed before following her brother as Caspian shrugged and gave me a reassuring look. I shook my head and followed them. We should be getting out of here right now. we reached the courtyard just behind Peter who had taken care of the guards. He shouted to Ed telling him to signal the troops. Edmund was currently trying to get out of the grip of a guard Peter, he was a bit busy!

"Peter, it's too late. We have to call it off while we can." Susan tried to reason with him.

"No, I can still do this!" He said. "Help me!"

He was so stubborn at times. I looked back to see soldiers coming into the courtyard. And I joined the others to help raise the gate.

"Exactly who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan asked him but he didn't answer.

"You know this is your biggest mistake right?" I told him.

As the gate was finally down our troops weren't far behind. They charged with us in tow with Peter's words echoing around the courtyard: "For Narnia!"

I slammed and slashed at anyone who dared to challenge me. I tried to keep an eye on things around me but I kept on being overwhelmed ... that was not a good sign. As one of my opponents fell I felt a sudden pain in my left arm. I swung my sword at the man who had nicely stuck his own in my arm. He crumpled as my sword hit him. I made my way through the crowd and leaned against the castle wall trying to get my breathe back. I looked at my arm to see he had got me well, teach me for not watching my back, the cut was deep. My arm was a bloody mess but I couldn't worry about that right now. We were fighting a battle we couldn't win, even Lucy who had didn't have much knowledge in warfare could have seen that. I looked around the battle seeing Peter looking up before shouting at his brother. Archers were surrounding us and Ed had narrowly escaped them. I noticed Miraz appear at his balcony.

"Peter!" I yelled unable to move, fighting the pain was getting harder. "Miraz!"

He instantly looked up to where Miraz was and gave me a nod before running off. I knew my luck wouldn't last as a soldier approached me. I lifted my sword and clashed my blade with his. I was nearly knocked off my feet, no by the encounter but by the sensation that shot up my wounded arm. I anticipated his neck move to strike my left arm and got him across his chest making him fall to the ground. I felt dizzy and the urge to throw up got stronger. I barely made out Peter's words:

"Fall back!" He was yelling realising only now the bloodbath he had set up.

I took a step but fell to the ground in pure exhaustion and pain. I forced myself to get up and walk on.

"My Lady!" A faun saw me and hooked his arm around my waist pulling me along.

I saw the gate and I steadily made my way towards it but at a very slow pace ... Another mistake of mine tonight. The Minotaur who had been holding it up was finally overpowered by the sheer weight of the iron gate and fell; trapping itself under it and some of our troops in the courtyard. I saw Peter on the other side looking bewildered. I pushed by the troops that were in front of my to reach the front with some new found strength. Peter's face dropped even more when he saw me and in a second he had dismounted and rushed up to me.

"No no no." He repeated as tears started to fall from his eyes.

I held onto his hand so tightly as tears filled my eyes as I remembered the moment we had first met. Where had the time gone? I remembered all the good times and all the bad. And the tears fell as I remembered the first fight and the best make up we had ever had. I was sobbing now... I couldn't understand how the first time we met had come to this ... our last goodbye …now it was unbearable, all too late ... my heart had finally fallen apart and broken in two.

"Peter, the bridge!" Reepicheap called out to him.

"Go!" I pleaded him.

"I can't leave you!" He argued.

"You don't have the choice." I told him. "You can win this time Peter." I small smile played on my lips, our last argument and I would win it.

"PETER!" Susan cried.

"I love you." I said as I slipped my wedding ring off my finger and handed to him.

"I love you too." He managed to say before quickly pressing his lips to mine.

It was over all too fast; by the time I had realised we were kissing he had pulled away and gotten back into his saddle. He made it ... just. I turned round with tears blurring my vision. Why did things have to end like this? Arrows whizzed by me taking down the remaining Narnians. The pain in my arm was now getting worse as I finally had nothing left to do. I saw guards come my way swords drawn and before I knew it everything went black.

**PLEASE REVIEW! x**


	8. Chapter 8: Burning Cold

Chapter 8: Peter's POV

_"Everywhere you go, my heart will follow, down this broken road, I will be your shadow. When your heart is burning cold, and your world keeps throwing stones,  
everywhere you go, I'll be there." Everywhere You Go - Lawson_

We sounded the horn as we got closer to the How. I hadn't said a word since we had left the castle, not that I could find anything to say. No one had pushed me to say anything either, even Susan hadn't tried to make any conversation. I broke away from the group as we came into sight, Caspian close by. Caspian … the mere thought of him made the anger and hurt boil up inside me even more. I honestly thought he was the reason everything went wrong. This was his fault. The reason Becca isn't walking back here with us.

Rebecca. I just can't even accept she's not here. It doesn't feel like she's left me. I always thought I would feel something if anything ever happened to her like the times she got injured in battle I would just know. Now, I felt nothing, like my mind was numbing the pain for now. Whenever it will hit it will come down hard … that's the only thing I'm sure of right now. It didn't feel any pain just anger and hurt gnawing at my mind.

I saw Lucy first. I saw shock spread all over her face before her eyes landed on me for an explanation. Oliver appeared behind her … that's when guilt came over me. I had promised to bring his sister back. I couldn't even bring her back, that one thing I had sworn to protect no matter what. Lily was standing in retreat, funny how the sight of your daughter can bring so much pain. Other Narnians had gathered to welcome the few of us that had returned.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Ask him." I said dryly as I shot a side glare at Caspian.

"Peter." Susan's hoarse voice warned but I just ignored her, I needed to get this of my chest.

"Me?" Caspian answered. "You could have called it off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't thanks to you." I told him sternly. "If you had stuck to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now. And Rebecca she-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"And if you had just stayed here like I had suggested, they definitely would be." He snarled.

"You called us remember?"

"My first mistake." Caspian stated.

"No, your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." I said to him before turning my back and beginning to walk away.

"HEY!" He yelled. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia!" I snapped back. "You have no more right to lead it more than Miraz does." Caspian pushed passed me. "You, him, you father, Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Caspian stopped and in one swift movement drew his sword aiming it at me. I was just as quick and soon we were both holding our blades to each other's throats.

"Stop it!" Edmund demanded as he came through and laid a barely conscious Trumpkin on the ground.

Caspian and I shot each other one more glare before lowering our swords as Lucy rushed between us to help the DLF. I watched as she poured a single drop into his mouth. As she did so Caspian took this as his opportunity to leave heading inside followed by the dwarf Nikabrick. Trumpkin slowly came round and as ever came out with a witty comment.

"What are you standing around here for?" He paused. "The Telmarines will be here soon enough."

Lucy got back to her feet and put her cordial back in its pouch. Before she could leave Trumpkin stopped her.

"Thank you, my dear little friend."

Lucy gave him a smile before she went inside. I sighed and looked around me; most of them had their eyes on me as if they were waiting for some command or magic solution to all their problems. I didn't have the answer this time. I sighed before making my own way inside. I headed straight for our room. _Our _room, more like _my _room now. I sat down on the edge of the makeshift bed and putting my head in my hands I let out all that grief I was desperately trying to hold in. I had just gotten her back and now she was gone for good. Why could we never have that happy end we had always dreamed of? I was truly and madly in love with her and yet it seemed our fate had been miles apart. Two lovers that would never be able to be together. We didn't know how long we had when we came back but I thought it would have been longer. I would do anything to see her smile again, to hear her laugh. It's only when something is truly gone we realise how much it meant to us and when we get them back we don't want to let go. And yet, I had lost her for a second time. Whatever was left of heart was now well and truly broken.

"Dad?" A soft voice came from the doorway.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the daughter who had brought me so much joy since I first held her but had broken me with her words not long ago.

"What is it?" My voice was cold, void of all emotions.

"I'm sorry." She said as she herself began to tear up.

My heart went out to her, as she stood there crying. I got up and opened my arms; she didn't take a second to think about it before running to me. She kept repeating those two words over and over again as I hugged her. No words would come out of me, for the first time in my life I was speechless. There was a bittersweet feeling in the air. It felt could to have my baby girl back in my arms but after what she had been through and what had brought her to see me. I finally found the strength to say something.

"It's alright." I whispered.

"But it's not." She said as she looked up at me. "I acted terribly towards you and now she's …"

"Listen to me." I cut in. "You are not to blame. You had every right to be angry; you thought we had abandoned you. Nothing is worse than being left behind and losing everything that is dear to you. The world works in a strange way that we will never be able to tame. The only thing we can do is hope and fight for what was is best and most of all believe that good things do happen to those who wait."

"I missed you; I always hoped one day you would come back even though I would never admit that to myself." Lily confessed. "All these years, I wanted nothing to do with you or Mum but I was wrong. You never meant to leave us, Archer was right."

I just held her, words don't always work. And when they words do fail it is how you act that gets the message across. She buried her head in my shoulder taking deep breathes.

It was then that I felt a chill go down my spine. I knew I wasn't the only one because lily shivered as well.

"What was that?" She asked as she pulled away from me.

"Something that shouldn't have happened." I answered before running out of the room. I met Ed in the hallway.

"Did you feel it?" He asked.

"I did."

"Where's Caspian?" Susan called as she came up to us with Oliver who looked worn out. I noticed his hand was bloody as if he had punched a wall.

"This isn't good." I muttered as I began to run down to the room that held the stone table. Some chill was drawing me down there.

Lucy joined us on route with Archer who also had a tear stained face. I ran and as I got closer I could hear Caspian's voice, something was wrong.

"Stop!" I yelled as I got a view of what was going on. I hoped I would never have to see her again, yet here she was.

A werewolf and a hag were there to greet us too. I took a swing at the werewolf but it jumped and went over Ed's way so I let it and turned to the hag. I slashed at her but she managed to grab my arm. With all her strength she slammed it against the stone table making me lose my grip on my sword. Now sword less I tackled her to the ground before throwing her across the cavern. I looked up and grabbed my sword. The werewolf was down and so was Nikabrick. Caspian was getting ever closer to the Witch's hand. He seemed hypnotised by her as he gladly held out his cut hand. I quickly got up and bumped him to the side making him fall to the ground.

"Stay away from him!" I warned as I pointed my sword at her.

She pulled back into the jelly yet icy wall she was in and spoke to me.

"Peter dear, I've missed you." She pushed her hand back out. "Come. Just one drop."

My breathing grew heavier and I could see my breath evaporating in front of me as lowered my sword giving the Witch a sceptical look.

"I could bring her back." She said. "You know you can't do this alone."

For second I believed her as my sword went to my side. Then something went through her, a tip of a sword appeared on this side of the icy wall. The White Witch closed her eyes and tilted her head back before a great crack went down the middle. I covered my eyes and kneeled down as the wall of ice shattered. I uncovered my eyes to see Ed standing there with his sword.

"I know. You had it sorted."

Ed turned and walked away. My eyes then went to the engraving of Aslan that was lit up by the fire. I looked back to see Susan giving me a disapproving look. Caspian was also looking at her. She eyed Edmund and I knew what she meant, a thank you was in order this time. He was always there for me and I had never told him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning on her heels and leaving me alone with Caspian. I looked up at this young prince. There was silence between us before I spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"There is no need, I was wrong to accuse you of abandoning Narnia."

"I had no right to blame you."

"We are both to blame." Caspian corrected. "We should be working together not against each other."

"I agree." I held out my hand and Caspian shook it.

XxxxxX

I was sitting alone looking up at Aslan when Lucy joined me. I didn't hear her come in it was only when she sat beside me I felt her presence.

"You're lucky, you know." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"To have seen him." I looked back up at Aslan. "I just wish he's have given me some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him?" Lucy suggested.

There was a short silence between us. We just sat there in our own thoughts. I heard footsteps behind us then a voice.

"Pete, I think you better come see this." Edmund said.

I turned to look at him before getting up and following him out. We made our way outside, not out the main entrance but onto the sort of landing there was above it. Caspian was to my left as I went out. Across the plain I could already make out an approaching army, they would outnumber us for sure. I gave Caspian an unsure look. He just bit nodded slightly as if to say _'We can take them'_ I didn't know what to believe any more.

The army just kept coming, finally men on horseback and ballistae as well. This did not look good. By habit I looked to my right but didn't find who I most desperately wanted. I just wanted her hand in mine and her voice to tell me everything was going to be alright. I need that reassurance now more than ever but I wouldn't be getting that from her and it pained me to think of it.

I was going to kill Miraz for taking her from me.


	9. Chapter 9: Hope Remains

Chapter 9: Peter's POV

_"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,_  
_there's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly." Yesterday- The Beatles__. _

"Cakes and kettledrums." Trumpkin said. "That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest, alone?"

"It's our only chance." I protested.

"And she won't be alone." Susan took a step towards Lucy.

Trumpkin went over to them with a pained and desperate look on his face: "Haven't enough of us died already?"

"Nikabrick was my friend too." Badger pointed out. "But he lost hope, Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

There was a short pause before Reepicheep had his say: "For Aslan." He put his blade across his chest for emphasis. His opinion was seconded by the bear.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin decided.

"No, we need you here." Lucy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We need to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back." I told him.

"If I may…" Caspian began, giving me a look, asking for permission, I nodded. "Miraz may be tyrant and a murderer but as King he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one is particular that may buy us some time."

"Let us hear it then." Oliver said his voice barely above a whisper. He looked tired; his eyes were red and his hand even redder. He had punched a wall in anger and did it again when I told him what had happened to his sister. I couldn't blame him, he blamed me and I believed him.

"I could challenge him to a duel to avoid both armies going up against each other." Caspian proposed.

"He would have to accept." Archer spoke up. "If he refused he would be showing weakness and cowardice."

"And it could give us more time." Susan agreed.

"No." I said.

"What?" Edmund expressed.

"Caspian will not be the one challenging Miraz." I explained myself. "I will."

"Peter this is not your fight." Caspian began.

"But it is. I'm the High King; it's my duty to do this." I explained.

"We don't have much time to argue about it." Ed reminded everyone.

"Caspian, you need to let me do this." I told him.

He didn't say a word, he just nodded curtly.

"We need you to write it Peter." Oliver said as he laid a piece of parchment in front of me. "But you can't be the one to deliver it."

"I'll do that." Ed volunteered. "I haven't got much else to do."

"We can't let him go alone." Susan protested.

"I will accompany his majesty." Glenstorm announced.

"Fine, and take one of the giants." Peter ordered.

"Good choices." Archer nodded. "It will make them sweat a bit."

"Arm yourselves well." Lily added. "It will look more impressive."

"So now that that's decided on with this." I said as I looked down at the blank piece of parchment.

I began to write something I had done so many times before. But this time was different. For starters, Becca wasn't beside me, not here to tell me what I should write, how I should put it. I had to take deep breathes to stop myself for tearing up at the thought of her. And also I began to ask myself, how little remained of the man I once was. Only the memory remained, the only thing people saw when they looked at me was a young boy trying to act like a King. I remembered all the good times and victories I had had. All that happiness, I would never feel that again. Remembering all this was only a new form of suffering. All the bad memories and even the good only brought grief. I sighed as I signed the bottom of the page.

"Ed, take this to him now." I rolled it up and gave it to him. "Come back safely." I added.

"Don't worry. I've got it sorted." He winked as he left the room with Glenstorm.

"I don't think the Telmarines will keep their word." Oliver said. "We'll all have joined Rebecca by the end of this." And with that he walked out on us.

"Leave him to cool off." I said as I saw Lucy make a move to follow him. "I'll speak to him. But I'm afraid he's right, we need a back-up plan if things get messy out there."

"Well let's do it then." Archer said.

XxxxxX

Edmund's POV

Walking across the field I knew Miraz would be watching us approach. I was half expecting them to shoot us down. As we reached their camp, a soldier was waiting for us.

"I wish to see Lord Miraz." I declared to them.

"King Miraz." Another soldier corrected me.

"Just take me to him." I said in frustration.

"Not them." The first soldier pointed to Glenstorm and the giant.

"Keep watch and make sure they don't try to kill me." I said to both of them as I followed the soldiers.

I walked through the camp, earning glares from the men that saw me. As we got nearer to the wherever they were leading me, I noticed a tent that was heavily guarded. Three soldiers stood watch at the entrance as other were sentinels around the tent. It was off to say the least; it wasn't as if the Narnians would be mad enough to attack them inside their own camp. Unless … unless they were trying to keep something from getting out of _their_ camp and more precisely that tent. But what could it be? I stopped in my tracks when I saw a woman come out; she didn't look old, maybe in her twenties and was definitely a nurse.

"Move." The soldier growled as he pushed me along to another tent.

It seemed they had gathered a council to hear my request. Miraz was sitting behind a long table surrounded by other men. Probably they were all lords and military men that had sworn fealty to this new King.

I took out Peter's parchment and began to read:

"_I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest,_

_High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands,_

_In order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, _

_Do hereby challenge the Usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle,_

_The fight shall be to the death,_

_The reward shall be total surrender."_

I took a breath and then rolled the parchment up again before looking to Miraz who was directly in front of me.

"Please tell me, Prince Edmund-"Miraz began.

"King." I quickly interrupted him.

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked.

"It's King Edmund actually." I explained. By the look of confusion on their faces I decided to develop. "It's just King, though. Peter's the High King. I know it's confusing."

There was a short silence as they tried to comprehend what I had just said. Miraz soon picked up and asked.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago, Narnians were extinct." I smirked slightly.

"And so you shall be again." Miraz declared.

"Then you should have little to fear." I attempted.

Miraz roared with laughter at my comment: "This is not a question of bravery." He chuckled.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" I knew this would set his teeth on edge.

"I didn't say I'd refused!" He said leaning towards me.

"You shall have our support, your majesty, whatever your decision." A man said.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid…" The man on his right said gesturing to me.

"I'm not avoiding anything." Miraz snapped as he rose to his feet pointing his sword at the man.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse." The Lord told him.

"His majesty would never refuse." The general behind me spoke up. "He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new King."

I looked back to Miraz; he would have to accept now.

"You." He pointed his sword in my direction. "You should hope that your brother's sword is sharper than his pen."

So the challenge had been accepted. I bowed and turned to head out but Miraz called after me.

"Wait, I have a gift for the Narnians." He smiled evilly.

He nodded to one of the soldiers who walked away. I stood there awkwardly waiting for whatever this "gift was". The only thing I knew was that it wasn't going a nice gift.

What I saw wasn't what I was expecting. My face dropped as I ran up to her lifeless body they had brought in on a stretcher.

"Beautiful girl isn't she?" Miraz mocked from behind me. "It's such a pity really."

Anger boiled up within me but one wrong and I was dead and the Telmarines would attack. I looked down at Rebecca's pale face as tears started prickling my eyes. I stood up and took a deep breath.

"Peter will have your head." I vowed before gesturing to Glenstorm who wasn't standing too far away to come and carry her back.

"I hope your brother will have his head when I meet him on the field."

I couldn't look at him another minute, I turned on my heels and stormed out of the tent. Making my way back through the camp was hard, seeing as my vision was blurred by fresh tears. I knew I shouldn't be showing weakness but I just couldn't. She was like a sister to me and up until now I thought there was hope. There always is hope.

XxxxxX

Peter's POV:

Edmund would be getting back soon with Miraz's answer but I wanted to sort something else out first: Oliver.

I went straight to where he was sleeping with Ed. I couldn't think of a better place to start looking. My guess wasn't wrong because when I reached their "room" he was there lying down.

"Oliver?" I asked.

"You're not exactly welcome." He replied dryly.

"I know you blame me but please just-"

"Blame you? Of course I blame you!" Olly sat up and glared at me. "You were supposed to look out for her! You promised me you would! I mean when you're in a fight isn't the first thing you're supposed to be concerned about is where Rebecca is!"

I didn't know what to say because I knew he was right. Rebecca was supposed to be my priority, she always had been. Losing her in the way I did was the worst way I could have, especially when it was my fault.

"Some King, aren't you?" Oliver shook his head.

"Listen, I'm sorry, if I could change it you know I would. If I could swap my place with her I would do it without hesitation."

"I wish you could."

To say his words cut like knifes would be an understatement and I've been cut by knives before. This was worse, that pain I was already carrying just got worse. He might not have been related to me by blood but he was my family.

"Maybe I'll not make it through the fight and you might get your wish." I said as I turned and walked out. So much for trying to make amends.

As I made my way back up the tunnels I met Susan who had fresh tears on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Edmund's back."

"How is that bad news?" I asked with confusion.

"He's brought Rebecca." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Where?" I snapped at her.

"Peter, please, just-"

"Where is she, Susan?" I cut her off.

"The Stone Table."

I pushed by her and broke into a run. It didn't take me long to get there. When I did my legs felt like lead and my pace slowed. Caspian and Trumpkin turned to look at me once I got in. The room was silent apart from crying. The air was filled with grief. I looked at the table from the entrance; Lucy was on in with her body shaking as Edmund had his arm around her as he himself buried his head in her neck. Archer and Lily were on the other side looking awful. Something stopped me from running up to them. Rebecca's body was shielded from my sight, maybe I didn't want to see. I wanted to keep the pictures of her smile, of her beautiful face in my mind forever. Caspian and Trumpkin had tears in their eyes, they hadn't known her for long and yet they seemed shaken. Rebecca had that effect on people, making them believe nothing would bring her down, that she was stronger than she actually was. She had the personality you couldn't help but fall in love with, always motivating others and seeing the best in every situation. I guess that's why when I married her I renamed her Rebecca the Radiant, so much light and hope radiated off of her, it was impossible not to be affected.

I took a deep breath and convinced myself to walk towards her. Tears began to sting my eyes with every step I took. Lily looked up at me, her eyes red and filled with grief. Archer was holding Rebecca's hand tightly with his head down so no one could see. Edmund must have heard me coming and moved out of my way. I took his place and looked down on her body, Lucy now leaning into me for support. Rebecca looked so pale yet peaceful. Her arm had a deep cut but it seemed to have been tended to, all the blood was gone. I took her cold hand in mine, her fingers numb compared to my shaking one's. I heard someone yell behind me and rush over.

Oliver ran up as quickly as he could, standing on the right side of the table looking over her. His eyes turned to me and spat these words.

"This is all your fault."

I just looked away and squeezed Rebecca's hand tightly. I then felt something, I must have dreamed it. It couldn't be. I picked her hand up and placed two of my fingers over her wrist. I was feeling a small pulse.

"She's alive." I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**_I feel so bad about not updating, it's just been one thing after another and I completely forgot ! Anyway here it is ! Sorry x _**

Chapter 10: Rebecca's POV

_"And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life.'Cause sooner or later it's over. I just don't want to miss you tonight." I__ris- Goo Goo Dolls.__  
_

Everything had been a blank, until now. I slowly started to feel pain, the kind of stiffness you get when you haven't moved in a while. I could hear things around me but couldn't make them out. I was breathing but it took a lot of effort, I knew I had to force myself to do it. I couldn't give up, not now. I started to feel something, my arm was sore yes but there was something else there. My cold fingers suddenly came into contact with something warm; I felt a slight improvement in me, like the warmth brought me strength. My breaths quickened and slowly I tried to open my eyes. The noise around me was getting louder around me and something wet was put on my forehead. My fingers no longer felt numb so I attempted moving them, I squeezed whatever was in my hand. It felt so familiar yet I couldn't make it out. It took all of my willpower to force my eyes open, I couldn't see anything at first, everything was blurry, and I could only make out silhouettes. I began to understand what people were saying, they were telling me to keep going, that I could do it. They sounded desperate, I didn't recognise their voices yet but something told me I should do as they say. My eyes were fully open now and had adjusted to the light. I tried to sit up but I couldn't, someone came up behind me and steadied me in my attempt to sit. I looked around at everyone's expectant faces but nothing would come, no names, no memories, nothing.

"Rebecca." The blond boy in front of me whispered with so much relief I felt bad for not knowing who he was.

He leaned in and touched my lips with his, I didn't understand. Why would he do that? He noticed my discomfort and quickly pulled away. He looked hurt, I wish I knew why.

Suddenly I felt someone bring me into a hug, he was smaller than the other boy, but again I didn't react. I sat there awkwardly wondering what on earth was happening. The boy pulled back, he had a tear stained face that now had confusion written all over it.

"Rebecca, are you alright?" A little girl asked.

They all looked at me expectantly. I didn't understand. Was I this Rebecca they kept on saying?

"Who … who are you?" I croaked.

There was silence in the room. They all looked at each other, the boy who had hugged me held his gaze with the blond one.

"She doesn't even know who we are!" He yelled angrily making me flinch. I didn't know much but I knew for sure I didn't like shouting. "I can't believe you let this happen! I can't believe I trusted you!"

On that note, the young boy threw himself at the other knocking him to the ground. But the blond was still quicker and cushioned their fall before rolling on top of the younger boy to hold him down.

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?" The blond yelled as tears fell. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO LOSE HER WHEN I HAD JUST GOTTEN HER BACK?"

Another two boys ran up and dragged the blond off him. Both of them had dark hair, one had longer hair and wasn't short of handsome.

"What is going on?" I asked.

They all turned to look at me.

"You don't remember anything?" An older girl asked me.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here or who I am." I said. "I know I should but I don't remember."

"Mum, it's me, Archer." The boy who had helped me up said.

"Mum?" How could I be his mum, he looked just a bit younger than myself.

"I'm Lucy." The young girl, who was next to me said. "And you're Rebecca."

So I was Rebecca, I looked at the worried face of the young girl. Lucy, I knew the name … Lucy …

"Queen Lucy!" I suddenly said. "You're one of the kings and queens of old!"

"Yes, that's me." She sighed.

"I didn't know we had met." I told her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Lucy."

"Lu', I think it's time you and Susan left." The blond boy said.

"But…" Queen Lucy began to whine.

"No, the damage has been done; we can't lose any more time."

"So you're giving up?" She said accusingly.

"No, but we need to find Aslan." The blond said.

"Aslan!" I said. "He came to me in a dream I had and said everything will fall into place. And that nothing ever happens the same way twice."

Everyone looked incredulously at me; it was quite horrible to be the centre of attention.

"Lucy, please." The blonde boy pleaded. "It's the only way to end this."

Queen Lucy nodded and suddenly hugged me before hopping off the Stone Table and following the other girl out. The Stone Table, how did I know that?

The good-looking boy followed the girls out, that only left the two boys that had been fighting, another black haired boy, the boy who had mistaken me for his mum, and two other people who hadn't said anything yet: a girl and a dwarf.

"I can't see her like this, I just can't." The younger boy slowly whispered before running out of the room.

The one who had been supporting me took a step back and quickly followed the other. The dwarf looked at the blond, who I guessed was in charge, and asked without words for leave. The boy nodded and the dwarf left with a shaky bow towards me. Only three were left.

"Ed, you don't mind do you?" The boy with the black hair shook his head; his eyes were glazed as he turned to look at me sadly before leaving.

"Lily?" The blond looked at the girl.

"I'm not moving." She said stubbornly.

"Just come here please." He held out his hand to her. She took it but her face showed that she didn't know where this was going.

"Rebecca." The boy slowly said as they both came to sit next to me.

"I don't know who you are." I replied sadly. "I wish I could but I don't."

He looked defeated; he didn't know what to do next. The girl beside him, who I knew was Lily, took over.

"Do you remember Peter?" She asked.

"Peter." I repeated. "I know the name."

"Yes, you married a boy named Peter." She continued.

"I did?"

"Yes you did." I saw her take something from the boy's pocket. "This is yours."

She held out a ring to me, I looked at it, it was beautiful. I had seen it before. I slipped it onto my wedding finger, nearly a perfect fit; it was just a little too big, only just.

"Do you remember the day you got it?" She asked.

I thought hard about it before saying. "I think I do."

The blond looked up at me with hope in his eyes.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"The promise when I received the ring, it was a sign of faith and commitment."

"These promises I give to you today are for all of the days that follow." The blond boy said, as if remembering. "That was last line of my vows."

"You're Peter?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Peter." He smiled weakly.

I couldn't remember it, just the name, yet I trusted this boy for some reason.

"I believe you." I said shakily.

"Rebecca Pevensie." He whispered softly.

It was like a slap on the face, everything came back, all the memories with just that one name. I was Rebecca Pevensie, also known as Becca. I had a brother, Oliver. I was a Queen of Narnia, Rebecca the Radiant. I had married the love of my life and together we had had two wonderful children. All of that had been taking away from me until recently when we had been brought back.

"Peter." I finally gasped as I flung myself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's fine, I'm here." He reassured me.

I didn't care that Lily was still in the room, I crashed my lips to his as more and more memories came back, our first fight, our first kiss, our first time, everything, every little detail. How could I ever forget him? Peter was surprised by my forwardness, I decided I really should stop and pulled away breathless. Lily was next to us with wide eyes. I looked at her and in one movement we both brought each other into a hug.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch." Lily told me as her head rested in the crook of my neck.

"Lily, look at me." I pulled away and looked her right in the eyes. "You had every right to be mad. I know you must've felt like you didn't matter to us but trust me a day never went by without me thinking of you."

"I just sorry I acted like a brat when we first met, and then this happened and I regretted every ounce of it."

"I'm not mad at you." I said as I brought her into another hug.

I felt Peter's arms wrap around us, and his head rested on top of mine and gently placed a kiss there. When we pulled away we all had tears of happiness and relief running down our cheeks.

"Promise me one thing." Lily asked looking at both Peter and me. "Never kiss like that in front of me again." She finished with a small smile.

"We're still hormonal teenagers, remember that." Peter joked.

The atmosphere in the room had become lighter. This was what Peter and I longed for, the chance to just be with each other and talk with Lily. I remember a couple of days after giving birth when I felt like I had had enough of it all. The day had been stressful enough with twins and whatnot so when Peter said he'd have to go to Archenland for a couple of weeks to sort out some treaties I just broke down into sobs and wished I hadn't given birth. Peter took me in his arms and promised me that all of it would get better, that we would get the hang of it and he would be there every step of the way. He ended up cancelling the trip and sent a message saying that his newly borns needed his undivided attention. The King in Archenland understood and sent his best wishes.

"I'm going to go and find Archer." Lily ended up saying. "He might be in a mess."

She then hopped off and walked to the exit. I watched her go; her hair was gently swinging behind her.

"Would you go through it all again?" Peter asked breaking the silence.

"Go through what?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Getting pregnant, having other kids." He clarified.

"I think I would." I admitted.

"I'm glad." He smiled as he gently pressed his lips to mine.

"You want another child?"

"Yeah, I do." Peter confessed. "I want to be able to everything all over again, be there from start to finish."

"Even the sleepless nights?" I joked.

"Yes, even them." He nodded with a slight grin. "We missed out on so much with the twins; I want to be able to experience every stage of them growing up."

"Do you want it for the right reasons then?" I said. "It seems like you just want another child to make amends for all those years we weren't there for Liliana and Archer."

"Of course I want to make amends but I really do want to extend our family. We always talked about it before; before we went back we always talked that maybe one day we'd have another."

I looked down at my hands, I felt guilty, and I knew I should have told him at the time but I wanted to wait for the right moment … but it never came.

"Becca?" Peter lifted my chin with his finger. "What's wrong?"

"I know I should have told you, things would have turned out differently." I told him, not daring to look him right in the eyes.

"Rebecca, what do you mean?" Peter looked worried.

"I was pregnant." I choked out.

"Wait, what?"

"When we left Narnia last time, I was two months pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was hurt that much I could tell. "How long had you known?"

"A week, I wanted to but I wanted to wait for the right time!"

"I'm guessing you lost …" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yeah, I did."

"I wonder if it was a girl or a boy." Peter was staring at the carving of Aslan as tears pricked his eyes. "Whatever gender, I would have loved it all the same, why did we have to lose it?"

"Peter, I know this is going to sound awful but if my body had kept the pregnancy going I couldn't have coped. You have no idea what would've happened, I was 16. My mum would have freaked and then I would have been put into a situation that would have been unbearable. There is only one way to get pregnant Peter, what would I have said."

"You're saying you were glad it died?" I saw a flash of anger cross his eyes.

"No I'm not; I'm just pointing out that maybe it was for the best." I sighed.

"We can't change it now." Peter exhaled. "Have you ever thought that maybe we are fighting for something we will never get, like all we want is a lost cause?"

"No, we can free Narnia Peter, I'm sure of it."

"I'm not talking about Narnia Rebecca." He looked back up at me. "I'm talking about us."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, don't you ever doubt that, but it seems the odds are always against us and no matter what we do we'll end up being apart?"

"Sometimes, yeah, I do feel like giving up." I confessed. "But you know what, I don't _want_ to. I don't want to erase you from my mind, I don't want the memories to fade, I want to make more and more even though I know it will only hurt me in the end."

"I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you." Peter gently placed his hand on the side of my face. "I really, really do."

"I know." I pressed my forehead against his. "Now, just shut up and kiss me."

And he did, it was salty form the tears we had both shed. I think we had finally come to term with the fact that we will never get that happy end. That our souls are so closely linked yet our lives so far apart. We pulled away from each other and remained silent, letting it all sink in.

"Peter?" A voice soon came to interrupt us.

Edmund stood at the entrance looking sceptical.

"Yes." Peter looked up at him.

"We can't delay much longer. Miraz is ready."


End file.
